


Blake's Favor

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	1. Chapter 1

Blake decided today was a good day to skip class and read her favorite book series in the library. Ninjas of Love was the young kitten's favorite book to read. Especially when she was alone. The feelings the story gave her let her loins on fire every time she read it. Being alone in the library gave the young girl all the privacy she needed in order to get herself off as she read. Her fingers lacing her core and grazing every inch of it she could reach as she bit down onto her bow to keep herself quiet in the far corner was just mesmerizing. The way being in public sent chills down her spine. This time though, her session had to end early as the bell rang and she knew her team would be back to the dorm and wondering where she went. "Damn… I have to get back now…" She sighed heavily and tied her bow back around her ears before closing her book and rushing back to her dorm. Unfortunately, on her way out, she bumped right into Velvet and knocked all of their books into the floor.

 

"Crap! Sorry, Velvet!!" She quickly dropped to the floor and began picking up the bunny's books. One, in particular, caught her eye. "Wait… You read Ninja's of Love?"

 

"Yeah! My cousin is the author of the series, so she always sends me copies early to read them before she sends them to her publicist." Velvet smiled and helped Blake with her books. "Oh, I see you read it too. The latest book that's been released, right?"

 

Blake nodded with a light blush. "I love the series. I always have, but your book is the next one in line, right?" With a hopeful glow in her eyes, Blake looked up to the bunny. Velvet just gave a slight nod. "Can I please meet your cousin? It's always been my dream to meet her and if she's your cousin, then...maybe…"

 

"Sure!" Velvet let out a cute giggle and nodded. "I've always wanted to find someone else to read my cousin's books with and I'd be more than willing to let you meet her. But you need to do me a favor first."

 

"A...A favor? What would that be?" The kitten's happy look quickly turned into a look of fear that her senior classman would make her do something horrific.

 

"Well, Yatsu is going through his yearly...heat cycle like we faunus do, but...mine has passed. Would you be willing to at least help me get him off just once tonight to give me a break since Coco will only have sex with me or Fox?"

 

"Uh…. Can I have some time to think about it? I'll get back to you after lunch. I promise." Blake's fear had faded away a bit hearing what the favor was. It wasn't too bad and it had been a long time since Blake had received a good dicking from anyone.

 

"Sure thing, Blake. Take your time. And if not, I can try to think of something else you can do as a favor." Velvet collected her books and went on her way to her dorm to tell Yatsu the news.

 

Blake hurried down to her dorm and met her team. The next few hours passed by without incident but all she could think about was the possibility of fucking the monster of a man, Yatsutoshi just to meet the author of her favorite books.

 

Reaching for her scroll, Blake found Velvet's number and called her. "Hey…. I'll do it. I really want to meet your cousin and I just need to… It'll be a first for me since I assume he has a proportionate cock and I haven't had a good fucking a long time."

 

A happy squeal could be heard from the other side of the call. Velvet can finally get her break from Yatsu's nightly fuckings. "Thank you thank you thank you! I'll let him know!" A moment later some mumbling could be heard on the other side of the phone. "Alright. Can you be here tonight around 7? Coco is taking Fox out of town to buy some more ammo for the two of them and won't be back until tomorrow. So it'll be perfect."

 

"Yeah! Of course!" Blake hung up and checked the time on her scroll. Shit. Only an hour before she had to be there. It wasn't a date, but of course, she wanted to do her best. Maybe this could earn her a new bed buddy whenever she was in heat. Yang was durable but Blake's heat cycles could last for months on end and even Yang grew tired and needed breaks.

 

Rushing to the bathroom, Blake took a quick shower and dressed in her usual outfit. Leaving her bra and panties off and on the floor because she knew she wouldn't need them. With a heavy sigh, the kitten nervously bit her lip as she imagined what her night would be like now. Being dominated by Yatsu as his huge cock ripped her open from inside and hit every pleasure nerve the young girl had.

 

Just the thought alone sent shivers up her spine and sent a fire ablaze in her core. Her pants slowly became soaked as more and more thoughts of the night passed through her mind. "I'm gonna enjoy this more than I thought and far more than I should…"

 

Upon arriving to team CFVY's dorm, Blake knocked on the door doing her best not to make too much noise to wake up the students in the dorms next to them. "Velvet? Yatsutoshi? I'm here."

 

The door quickly swung open to the massive man, Yatsu, on the other side. Silent as usual, he only talked in private with his team. Stepping out of the way, a soft smile came to his lips when he let Blake inside.

 

"Velvet! You're here! Thank you once again for doing this favor for me. I've just been very sore these past few days. But I imagine you just want to get this done quickly so you can get to your night again." The bunny senior classmate pat Yatsu's side, as she couldn't reach his shoulder. "Go ahead and get started. I'm going to go call my cousin to invite her over next week to meet Blake. She'll need a break after tonight."

 

"Wait...a break? Why would I need-" The kitten faunus was quickly quieted as Yatsu pulled out his meaty member, watching as the tip hit the floor. A solid 14 inches to match the size of his leg and a good few inches thick. Just seeing the size made Blake salivate. Seeing this massive cock in her face was forcing her back into her heat that had ended just a month ago. And it was still soft as well.

 

"Go ahead and get started, Blake. Once he gets going Yatsu is like a machine."

 

Blake nodded and took a deep breath. "Got it…" Licking up the massive shaft in her face, she had to use both hands to stroke his member. It took a few minutes as Velvet stepped outside of the room for Yatsu to grow hard and to his full 18-inch length. "That's… That's bigger than I exp-"

 

The girl was quickly cut off by the cock jamming into her throat. Hitting the back of her throat, Blake gagged against Yatsu's cock. The vibrations causing the man to moan as he placed his hands on the back of her head. Yatsu looked down at his temporary partner as he pushed his cock against her throat the best he could. The gagging sensation vibrating her throat to the point, it was like a vibrator on high along his entire shaft. It took a few attempts and moments, but he was eventually able to push Blake down to his base and make her nose touch his stomach. The girth of his meat being enough to create a clear form in her throat with a simple look.

 

Of course, this was the perfect time for Velvet to walk into the room and giggle at the scene. Blake Belladonna, choking and gagging on her teammate's cock and tearing up as her airwaves were cut off. As Yatsu pulled back, Blake coughed onto his cock and took a few deep breaths in order to concentrate again. "Yeah, my first time was like that too, Blake. Don't worry. He's rather gentle with me and he will be with you too."

 

_ Oh god… I couldn't breathe but it felt so good… I didn't think Yatsu's cock tasted so sweet. _ Blake thought to herself as she watched a string a saliva fall from her lips and the massive member just to break as she licked her lips. "You promise he'll be gentle? That thing is just so big…"

 

Yatsu smiled and placed a hand onto Blake's head once more, pulling her close but not directly onto his cock. She quickly got the hint and went back to deepthroating his cock, a wonderful smile on her face as she purred to the taste of it on her tongue.

 

Pushing it as far into her throat as she could without help, once more the vibrations from her purring riddled his cock and sent extra wave after wave of pleasure through his body. Bucking his hips upward into her throat, Blake's breathing was once more cut off entirely. The sweet taste was making Blake lose focus on everything but the cock in her throat. Like a good girl, she swirled her tongue around what she could of the beast inside of her before Yatsu decided she was taking too long and looked to Velvet.

 

The bunny giggled and shrugged. "She's my replacement for the night. Treat her like you will me."

 

The mountain of a man nodded to Velvet's words and pulled himself out of Blake's mouth so she could breathe. He placed her onto his bed and laid her onto her back. Resting his tip against her core, Yatsu smirked and pushed himself into her tight hole. All Blake could do was whimper as the massive member that was just in her mouth penetrated a few inches into her womanhood and stretched her to fit around his girth.  _ It's too big! I'm not going to be able to take it all. _

 

"Yatsu, please be careful wi-" Unfortunate, he wasn't willing to listen to her request as he plunged his manhood deep into her and passed her cervix in one fell swoop. The sheer force of the thrust pushing her back against the wall and his cock up to her breasts, touching her underboob from below. Velvet could be heard whistling in awe as she sat in the corner of the room to keep out of their way. By this point, she had stripped down, turned on by the sight of her dear Yatsu fucking another girl, and sat leg's spread on her bed across the room.

 

Yatsu didn't hesitate to pull his cock back out of Blake leaving just his tip in, tracing along every pleasured nerve the poor girl had inside of her tight walls as she clamped down around his cock. Once more, he raked across every sweet spot the girl had as he forced himself back into her. Pain and pleasure filled her quickly numbing mind as Yatsuhashi kept this process going at a slow pace to try and not tear the poor kitten apart with his massive cock. Each pump into the girl sent his cock up to her breasts and smacking against the bottom of them as if he was playing bongos with her tits. Thrust after thrust into her, he switched which tit to hit from below to make this more entertaining for himself.

 

Watching her breasts bounce as he thrust into her only turned Yatsu on more and made him thrust faster and faster with each passing moment. All Blake could muster at this point were moans timed with her thrusts and soft gasps each time her breast was hit from below. Each thrust sending a tsunami of pleasure through her body as everything went black other than the feeling of the cock pounding away at her core. Every inch of her walls stretching beyond belief to fit his massive member, let alone take it in stride like Velvet seemed to do. Every sweet spot she had being hit over and over caused her to clamp down around his member. Her body trying to milk him to the best of its ability in hopes of getting a milky reward for her favor.  _ Come on Yatsu, cum! Reward me for this favor and let me meet my favorite author! Use your big dick to pound away inside of me! _ This continued for the next hour before Yatsu was ready to blow his load into her.

 

As the man grunted and held tight onto Blake's hips, Velvet pulled him off of her and forced him to cum on her stomach and face. "Only my aura is able to counter your sperm, Yatsu. Don't get too greedy just because she's someone new." The young, and now soaking wet, bunny faunus looked over to her underclassmen and sighed happily. "Thank you, Blake. Really. I needed this break from Yatsu."

 

"Uhhayeah..mada…" Was all Blake could muster as she had been broken by the man's tool. Pussy left gaping wide open and unable to close due to the sheer size of the cock that just nailed her. But at least she'd be able to meet her favorite author next week.

 

Yatsu smiled and wiped the tip of his cock into his cum to lube it even more. Lifting Blake's hips, he pressed himself against her rear end and attempted to push himself inside of her. However, much to his dismay he just couldn't fit into her no matter how hard he tried. "She'll come back, right?" The big man asked his cute bunny, disappointed that he couldn't use her ass this time around.

 

"Maybe, Yatsuhasi. Maybe." Velvet stood on her toes and kissed his cheek with a smile. "It's clear you liked having her here, so I'll invite her back sometime." She held his hand and helped the big man clean up Blake and the tip of his cock. Time to let an exhausted Blake rest for the night before she was sore the next day.

 

One Week Later

 

Blake was sitting in team CFVY's dorm once more, Ninjas of Love author in the room as Velvet happily lapped up what she could of Yatsu's cum from his chest. Even with her favorite author in the room with her now, Blake couldn't pay attention to anything the two talked about as the taste and feeling of Yatsu's cock flooded her mind once more with just the sight of the fun Velvet was having. "Um… Excuse me. I'm sorry…" Blake sighed and joined Velvet in cleaning up Yatsu's cum, purring as she did so.  _ I guess I'll have to do another favor to meet her again under my own terms this time... _


	2. Yatsu's Present

Blake allowed a breathless sigh to escape past her lips. She sat in the library, legs crossed, a book in her delicate hands. She wore the academy uniform, the skirt rather short on her recently, as her butt had gotten.. slightly bigger. It’s been quite some time since Velvet, Yatsuhashi and herself started dating, and today happened to be a very special day for the three– Yatsu’s Birthday.

Blake could feel a vibration in her front pocket, most likely a message from Velvet.

‘Are you ready for today?’

Blake bites her bottom lip as she processed the message, knowing what this entailed; however, despite what her body language may have shown, she was extremely excited. It’s been some time since the three of them have had alone time, and she’s missed Yatsu’s length. With how hot and long it was… She practically drooled at the thought.

‘Yeah. I’ve got a surprise for him… I’m going to let him penetrate my ass.’ She clicked send before standing up from the desk, pushing her chair in and grabbing ahold of her book. She’d feel her panties had grown wet from the mere thought of his throbbing, hard cock deep inside of her ass. Blake began to grow flustered and hot, moving to slip the book back into its rightful slot on the shelf; would Yatsu appreciate the gift she’s planned out?

Another vibrating sensation pulls her away from her thoughts, her amber eyes glancing to the illuminated screen.

‘Really?? Oh Blake, that’s a wonderful gift! I went shopping just a few hours ago and bought some nice lingerie for us both. Come to the dorm and prepare?’

Blake bit her bottom lip as she began to make her way to team CFVY’s dorm, typing back.

‘On my way.’

Blake opens the door to their dorm, stepping inside before closing it behind her. Her amber eyes fall onto a familiar bunny faunus sitting on the bed, already dressed in her set of sexy lingerie. A blush sweeps across the kitty’s cheeks, eyes widening as Velvet looks up to her. “Blake, I just got your message! That was fast… Are you excited?~” She purred the words, giggling as she bent over to grab a small pile of cloth. “Yours matches mine, just a different style that suits you more.” Blake takes the cloth from her hand, grabbing ahold of the straps with her index and thumb, letting it unfold to unveil itself. Her ears perk up, eyes widening. “W-Wow Velvet… T-This is sexy…” Velvet giggled in response and began tugging at Blake’s clothes. “Well come on! I want to see it on you!”

Eventually, both women were laying on the bed, both dressed in the new lingerie. Blake’s was a bit tighter, showing off the curve of her Bellabooty, while Velvet’s was more sleek. “He should be home soon.. He’s getting back from a study session.” Velvet whispered to her, raising an eyebrow at the kitty. Blake was watching Velvet’s body, her eyes nearly devouring her appearance. “You look… Sexy…” She purred the words, her amber eyes nearly glowing with anticipation. As Velvet is about to respond, they hear a small ‘click’ noise, turning to see Yatsu coming through the door.

He closes it behind him, his eyes widening when he sees the two girl dressed in sexy lingerie, laying in his bed. “Happy Birthday Yatsu.~” They both purred the words, beckoning him to come closer. “We have a special day planned out for you.” Velvet smiles, tilting her head some to study Yatsu; she could see his bulge in his pants, already thickening and growing to its enormous size. Blake crawls over to the edge of the bed as Yatsu steps forward, allowing Blake’s hands to unbutton and pull down his pants. Both his boxers and pants fall to the floor in a heap. His cock sprang up, its length throbbing with need as precum ornates the tip. “Come lay down, we’ll take care of you.~” Velvet purrs, moving to the side as he walks over to lay down on the bed. His cock stiffens as he watches the girls move to either side of him, both of them removing their tops of their lingerie to expose their full, supple breasts.

Velvet and Blake kneel down, both of them holding their own breasts and leaning forward. Their tits press up on either side of his cock, a small moan escaping the girls as they felt the heat radiating off of his member, their hardened nipples pressing up against one another. They slowly begin to stroke him with their breasts, pressing them up against his huge cock and massaging it. “Mmh, you seem bigger today!” Velvet whispered in excitement before leaning forward, slowly licking up his shaft and leaving a trail of saliva on his cock. She moans softly, Blake following her lead by licking up and down the other side of his shaft. Their breasts push up against one another, creating a tighter space for his cock to push through as they continued to suckle and lick up his cock, their small gasps and moans only making Yatsu grow thicker and harder.

Blake quickens her pace before adjusting her position so her face was in front of his cock. She gives the tip a swift lick before opening her mouth, slowly taking in the thick, throbbing head of his cock. Moaning softly, she swirls her tongue around the lip of his cock, gently flicking it and pressing more of his length into her mouth. Her mouth was warm and wet, her eyes tearing up as the head slowly pushes deeper into her mouth, now pressing up against the back of her tight throat. Velvet continues licking and sucking the side of his cock, their hardened nipples rubbing up against one another, causing her to gasp and moan in pleasure. Blake quickly pulls up off of his cock, gasping for air as a string of saliva connects from the head of his cock to the tip of her tongue, dripping down onto his length.

Velvet moves to take her turn, adjusting her lips to slowly take his cock into her mouth. With more experience with Yatsu, she is able to take in more of his length, his hot, raw cock slowly pushing past her throat, moving deeper into her. Velvet’s throat expands with the cock, her cheeks turning red as she began to bob her head up and down, sucking and licking the cock as she started to deepthroat him. Yatsu gives out a small groan before grabbing ahold of her head, his fingers ensnaring themselves in her hair before shoving her down completely onto his cock, her lips now touching the base. Velvet’s eyes widen as he starts to fuck her mouth, pushing her head up and down his enormous member as his hips thrust up, loving the way his cock felt buried deep inside of her throat. Blake slowly moves forward and grabs ahold of Velvet’s breasts, pressing them together to masturbate the head of his cock as it pounded into her, muffled moans coming from the bunny.

Yatsu gives a small growl before pulling Velvet’s head off of his cock, leaving her gasping for air. His length was now coated with her slick saliva, pulsating as it begged for more. “Now it’s your turn..” Yatsu orders, grabbing ahold of Blake’s face and once again, shoving his cock into her mouth. He groans at the tightness of her throat, slowly pushing himself deeper into her as his fingers curl up into her black, wavy hair. Blake’s eyes tear up as she felt his cock push past her breasts, the deepest he has ever gone into her mouth. Velvet took this opportunity to do what Blake had done to her, pushing the kitty’s tits together and massaging the head of Yatsu’s cock, her fingers toying with her hardened nipples. He began to fuck her face, picking up the pace as he savored the feeling of how tight and velvety the walls of her wet throat felt against his huge cock. He releases his hands off of the girl’s face after a half hour of fucking her face, Blake quickly pulling her mouth off of him and gasping for air, coughing as she just had her throat ravaged by such a huge cock.

Velvet was watching with a smirk on her lips. “Was that too much for Blake?~” She purrs, slowly moving to stand. She giggles, turning around to bend over the bed while giving Yatsu a look. “Ready?” She shakes her ass, raising an eyebrow at the eager man as he stood and walked behind the brunette. He slips his thumbs into her panties and tugs them down, leaving her ass and sweet pussy exposed to him. Grabbing ahold of his cock, he positioned himself so his head pressed up against the entrance of Velvet’s awaiting pink, wet pussy. Without a word, he slams his hips into her’s, his cock penetrating the tight pussy, causing Velvet to lurch forward and scream out in pleasure. “AHHH!~” Her cheeks turn bright red as she feels her pussy’s walls tighten and throb against the length of his cock, the head pressing up against the base of her breasts. Blake watches in awe as Yatsu rears back and thrusts back into the girl with all of his might, another cry of pleasure escaping the girl’s soft, pink lips. Yatsu could feel just how tight her pussy was, the insides of Velvet throbbing and practically milking his length.

Blake bites her bottom lip, moving to take off her panties, tossing them to the floor before kneeling in front of Velvet, ass up in the air. “Want to ready me for the big surprise tonight?” She purrs, bending over so her breasts press up against the cool sheets of the bed. Velvet was panting softly, her hands moving to grasp ahold of Blake’s plump, ample ass and pushing it towards her face. Her tongue makes contact with Blake’s asshole, a small cry coming from the black-haired girl as Velvet’s tongue slowly circled around her asshole, moaning softly before gently pressing her tongue into her. Yatsu watches this, being turned on even further; in turn, he’d take a firm grasp of Velvets hips and continue to ravage her pink pussy, her slick juices trickling down his cock as his balls smack against the bunny’s clit. This stirs up a warm feeling inside of Velvet, loud moan-like gasps escaping the girl as each thrust brought her closer to her orgasm. “MMMPH!” She let out a muffled scream, her lips and tongue still playing with Blake’s sensitive asshole as she cums on Yatsu’s cock, her body trembling and shaking with how powerful it was.

Yatsu looks down, watching as her sweet juices slicken his cock. However, he moves to pick up the pace, slamming himself deeper and deeper into the bunny faunus, his hips pistoning back and forth; he’d pull all the way out before shoving himself back in to the hilt, gyrating and grinding into her to rub up against her g-spot. Blake moans, her face bright red as Velvet’s moans and cries of pleasure vibrate her tongue, sending shivers through her body. Her fingers grasp ahold of the sheets, her nails digging into the fabric hard enough to pierce holes into it. “V-Velvet..!!” Blake felt the warmth of an orgasm stir up within her as Velvet can feel another one coming up, both girls moaning and giving breathless cries of pleasure as they got closer and closer to their orgasms. “AAAHHH!!!~” Both girls cry out as they orgasm, Velvet’s pussy twitching and throbbing more against Yatsu’s enormous cock that continued to pound deeper and deeper into her, Blake’s juices now trickling down her thigh.

Velvet continues to lick up and down Blake’s tight ass, only pulling away for a moment. “Y-Yatsu, please!! I-I want more!!” She was like a bunny in heat, begging for more of Yatsu’s giant cock. He’d oblige, digging his fingers into her hips to gain more grip on her before pounding himself into her, moving her body up and down along with his thrusts. Velvet’s torso falls down onto the bed, no longer having the strength to keep herself up as he ravaged her tight, silky wet pussy, her large breasts now pressed up against the bed. Blake sits up and moves to face Velvet, her tight ass now covered in the girl’s saliva; bending down, she grabs ahold of Velvet’s tits, her fingers rolling the hardened nipples between themselves, her hands massaging her breasts.

Velvet tilts her head up, moving to kiss Blake on the lips. Blake moans softly, closing her eyes as she gently nipped on her bottom lip, pushing her tongue into her mouth to taste her. Velvet moans into the kiss, her moans growing louder as the feeling of Blake playing with her tits and Yatsu fucking her to no-end build up, leading her to her third orgasm. With that, Velvet parts her lips from Blake’s, screaming out in pleasure as she reached her climax, her pussy milking Yatsu’s cock even harder as she screamed his name. Blake bends down, taking Velvet’s breast into her mouth and suckles on the nipple, helping her ride out such a powerful orgasm as her tongue circles the hardened nipple, gently flicking it and grazing her teeth over the nub.

Soon enough, Velvet collapses onto the bed, breathing heavily and panting as Yatsu slowly pulls himself out from the brunette, his cock still throbbing hard. “H-How does he do it..?” Velvet pants, her mind scattered from the multiple orgasms Yatsu had so graciously given her. Blake looks at his throbbing erection, biting her bottom lip before glancing to Velvet. “Is it my turn now…?” She whispered, watching as the bunny gives a small nod. “Y-Yeah. I-It’s time for the big surprise.” Velvet purred, watching Blake’s expression with slight amusement. Blake turns to look up at Yatsu, her cheeks bright red. “R-Right.. Yatsu, as your birthday gift, from me to you, I’d like to give you the opportunity to.. let loose on my ass.” She slowly turns around, moving to bend over the bed in front of him. “That’s right.. You can finally let loose on this sweet Bellabooty.” Velvet purrs, finding the strength to sit up before leaning over to slap her sweet, plump ass. Blake yelps softly in response, her body lurching forward as her ass jiggles slightly from the small slap the brunette gave to it. Yatsu looks down at Blake’s ass, a smirk slowly forming on his lips. “An amazing present..” He studied her as he grabbed ahold of his throbbing hard erection, moving its length and positioning it in front of her ass. He presses the tip against her tight asshole, grinding his teeth as he felt the heat that radiated off from her ass. “I can’t wait…”


	3. Chapter 3

Blake gulped, feeling a lump in her stomach. She had given her black cherry to Yatsu for his birthday and could feel his massive cock pressing against her ass. Even if she was excited, she couldn’t lie. She was just as scared of what was to come as she was anticipating it. He had only pressed his cock against her ass, but she could tell it would feel enormously bigger than it had in her mouth earlier. She bit her lip as she looked to Yatsu, her heart beating rapidly. She tried pushing against him to show she was ready.

“Please babe. Wreck…..my ass...hole.” She was hesitant with her words. It was clear that while she was excited to please the man, her nerves were agitated.

Velvet was still tired from her own fucking just a moment ago but she didn’t want to miss this as she spread Blake’s ass cheeks. “Don’t go easy on her.” She said with a smirk on her lips, looking up to him.

 

Yatsuhashi looked down at the sight of Blake bending over in front of him, his hands gripping her hips as the tip of his cock pushed against her tight hole. He had seen both Velvet and Blake take his size before but just looking at her hole and how big his cock seemed compared to it even he didn’t know how well she would handle this. He wanted to go easy but as she pushed against him and Velvet spread her cheeks it was clear that they both wanted him to go full force into her. He would compromise, He would go slow but make sure to push all of it into her so that she could feel his size inside her ass. Gripping her hips harder, he pushed hard into Blake. 

Blake gripped the bed just as she could feel his grip tighten around her hips. “OHHHHH GOD--!” She yelled, feeling him push into her. Her ass stretching wide just to fit the tip of his monster, Blake cried out. She let her head drop as she moaned. Velvet moved under Blake and looked up to her. “You’re doing amazing.” She pushed up and kissed her. Only for a moment, she pulled away and started kissing Blake’s body before moving down it and reaching her pussy. She might have still been tired, but she was not about to let them have all the fun. She pushed her tongue deep into Blake’s pussy while her finger found her clit, starting to pinch and pull on it. Blake yelped as Velvet played with her so suddenly. 

At first, the sheer tightness of her ass was too much. He nearly came right then and there, but he bit his lip to keep from cumming so soon. He wanted to at least be in her all the way before cumming. But even with any anal training the girl may have put herself through, it was so hard to push into her. Not even his head was all the way in her yet. Looking down, he noticed Velvet moving down to Blake’s pussy and smiled. He could feel her playing with Blake by her ass and how it spasmed and tightened around his cock. As she started playing with Blake Yatsu could feel Blake’s ass loosen as she relaxed in the bunny’s embrace. Suddenly, he pushed much harder into Blake, allowing more of his cock to press into her. Even with his extra effort, however, he was still only able to get the head of his cock into her.

With Velvet working her pussy and the massive cock intruding on her ass, Blake’s orgasm seemed to last forever, causing Blake to keep screaming and moaning. As her ass stretched even more to accommodate his size, the pain of stretching had become just as delicious as the pleasure that came from what stretched her. She felt so full she could have sworn that he was all the way in her, but she knew better then that. Without even looking, she knew that he hadn’t even started. She was not ready for this. She knew it would be rough and fun at the same time but this was just way too much! She was going to lose her mind to his cock…. And she couldn’t be happier.

Velvet continued to work on Blake’s pussy tracing her tongue with her fellow faunus’ lips before sticking in her tongue, her fingers pinching and pulling on her clit harder. Even though the kitten had just gotten done with an orgasm, between Velvet working her pussy and Yatsuhashi’s huge cock pushing into her ass, another wave of ecstasy was closing in on her quickly. 

Blake’s eyes started to roll into the back of her head as her nails dug hard into the sheets. She screamed hard, her throat already sore from overuse as another climax washed over her body. Blake squirted all over Velvet’s face as another push from Yatsuhashi forced him to push deeper into her. She felt so full, a small bulge could be seen forming from Blake's stomach. Velvet cleaned up all of Blake’s juices before she looked up slightly to see the bulge. Placing her hand on it, she could feel Yatsuhashi’s cock through her friend’s stomach. Rubbing it slightly would cause him to moan loudly.

Yatsuhashi could swear he was reaching the deepest that he possibly could in Blake and jumped a little as he felt a hand on his cock...while it was still inside of Blake. Though he should have been expecting it. Looking down, he wasn’t all the way in yet and he knew Blake would hate him if he didn’t try and push until his hips was touching her ass. So he kept pushing as hard as he could, feeling Blake’s tight body squeeze his shaft almost as tight as the first time he fucked Velvet.

“Oh Blake… How are you holding up?” Velvet asked breathily. Blake could only nod that she was okay, her voice being too busy moaning from the pleasure. Velvet moved her hand down to her pussy once more and thrust her finger into Blake, looking to Yatsuhashi. “Keep going….she can take it.”

 

With that, Yatsuhashi pulled out slightly, the bulge in Blake’s stomach disappearing for a moment before he thrust back into he. The bulge now bigger than before as he was further in, so much of him was in her that the tip of his cock was almost between Blake’s breast from inside. He moaned as his cock pierced her stomach and pressed further. Her rips expanded painfully as she wrapped her arms around her stomach. It was significantly bigger now that his cock expanded it.

“AHHHH~!” Blake screamed as she dropped to the bed, panting. Velvet moved to face Blake. 

 

“Only a little more, Blake, and he’ll be all the way inside you….you’re doing wonderful.” She moved to kiss Blake and pinch her nipples, pulling on them to help ease the pain a little. Her other hand still thrusting into her pussy, Blake drooled a bit as she moaned almost brokenly. With how sensitive Blake was at the moment, another wave of pleasure washed over her body, all of her muscles seizing up and causing her to shake. Though, at this point, it just seemed like one big orgasim since the first one with how frequently she had been having them.

With her body loosening up from the orgasm, and one more powerful thrust from Yatsuhashi, he was finally all the way into Blake as her ass met his hips. His cock protruding from the other side of her body pushing up through her stomach, it looked more like she was a toy that was way too small and had to be stretched to fit his size. As he settled there for a moment, just enjoying how tight Blake’s body felt wrapping around his cock, Blake used the minute let go of anything distracting her from how amazing this felt. 

Velvet broke the kiss to see Blake had in fact lost what was left of her mind to his member. “I’m so proud of you Blake.” She kissed her lips softly again. Blake blindly returned it. “You enjoying?” Velvet asked teasingly. Blake wasn’t responding, still moaning lightly with each breath and pulse of his veiny length. Placing her hands on either side of Blake’s face Velvet kissed her roughly. This time, however, Blake didn't even respond or return it.

 

Velvet broke away. “Oh she’s gone...” She  giggled lightly before moving down Blake’s body, her lips finding Blake’s breast as she bit and licked them roughly. Her hands were also wrapped around the girl’s breast s , kneading them roughly and playing with whatever her lips didn't.

 

Though, she didn't want to leave Yatsuhashi out of the fun. It was his present, after all! She pushed Blake's breast together, squishing around the head of his cock through her body. Yatsu started moaning again, feeling Blake’s breast on his cock while he was balls deep in her ass.

Yatsuhashi could feel the softness of Blake’s breast as he thrust inside of her. Velvet moved them up and down his cock, only getting to his head and some of his shaft. But it seemed to be good enough as his moans grew louder and louder. Even Blake began responding again as the member started pulsing more violently. 

He clenched hard on Blake’s hips as he pushed more into her, though this only caused him to lift her up as he impaled her on his cock. With a scream, he let loose a climax he had been fighting since he first entered her extremely tight ass.

Blake was already stretched with his cock but the cum gushing out of it expanded her stomach even more before it started pouring out of her ass and down his balls, dripping to the floor.

After a long moment of just sitting on his cock, Blake started to regain some of her senses but only for a moment. Yatsuhashi grabbed her hips once more and started to pull her off, forcing Velvet off of Blake’s breast. Just the mere action of pulling out was far too much for poor Blake as her body quaked with even more waves of pleasure. They passed over her entire body, forcing her ass to tighten even more around him. 

 

Velvet, not wanting to miss any of the fun, moved down to where he was connected to Blake. Seeing that he was slowly pulling out, she looked up to see his shaft completely covered in cum. Taking her chance, she started licking up the cum from his shaft as he pulled out, suckling each bit lovingly as it became available. Her fingers wrapped around his balls and started to massage them, squeezing them lightly. Velvet would continue licking and kissing his shaft until she could feel him start to push back. At the slight buck of his hips, she moved to his balls, taking one into her mouth sucking on it.

 

For the first moment of pushing back in, Yatsuhashi was slow so as to warn Velvet. Once she moved, he went a little faster pushing back into Blake. It didn’t take nearly as long as the first time, but he had put a great deal more power into it. His cock once again lifting her up before he started pulling out again, Velvet once again moving back to his shaft licking it and kissing more. He continued to thrust into her a few more times, each time lifting her up with his cock.

 

Blake all the while was on a constant climax. By the time one had ended, another wave would already have started coming over her. They were felt in such quick succession, it more felt as if it were simply one massive, all encompassing orgasm.

 

The room was filled with the sounds of skin slapping, panting, yelling, moaning, and the wet sound of his cock pushing into her tight ass. The scent of sex was overflowing. With him impaling Blake and Velvet working on his shaft and balls, it wasn’t long before he was ready for another load. Trying to hold it caused his shaft to thicken slightly as cum was started to build up in it.

 

“GOD--!” He screamed as he thrust into Blake one more time, holding his cock in her as he came for a second time. Stretching Blake even more as a huge amount of cum gushed out of her pussy, her body simply unable to hold anymore inside. Velvet was absolutely covered in his cum as it came gushing out of her ass.

 

“Mmmmm...” Velvet hummed happily as she was covered in his juices. Licking her lips, she looked up to see, to her surprise, he was still hard.

“Oh my….You’re still so big…..even after all that.” Velvet commented. Looking up at Blake and seeing she was still impaled on his cock, Velvet smirked. “Let me help.” 

She moved up a little and pushed her hand into Blake’s pussy. It wasn’t that hard as she had taken Yatsuhashi’s cock in her pussy before. Moving further up her body and finding where his cock was protruding from her body, her other hand finding his shaft through Blake. She began stroking him while her hand was in Blake’s pussy. Her delicate hands using the faunus’ ass to jerk off Yatsuhashi. Her lips found his head between her breasts as she began licking it.

Just coming down from his climax, another was just starting again from all the stimulation from both Velvet and Blake.  He didn’t have any time to rest as another he came once again  though Blake was already at her limit so this time all the old cum gushed out of her ass while new cum took its place.

Finally, his length started to calm down as it softened. Groaning, he pulled out of Blake. Velvet pulled out of Blake’s pussy as she moved back down to see the damage her friend had sustained from her present to him.

As Yatsuhashi pulled out, it left her once tight rosebud of an asshole into a gaping, red, and cum filled mess. With an audible pop, he pulled out, Blake falling entirely on the bed. Having passed out from the pleasure she had been given, her tongue lolled out of her mouth and her eyes doubtlessly stared blankly. She laid there, sprawled out over the bed with her ass in the air. Velvet started working on cleaning up his cum from her ass. It took a long time for Velvet to get anywhere with cleaning the girl, who had been so filled with seemingly an endless supply of his seed. 

After a long time, it finally seemed to have ended. Velvet could reach her hand into Blake’s ass without touching any of her walls. It was an amazing feat that she was able to take him all the way on the first time.

 

Yatsuhashi watched as Velvet cleaned up his cum from her, watching as her ass waved in front of him. He couldn’t help but get hard once again. His cock standing at full attention, still wet from Blake’s ass and his cum.

 


End file.
